


Percy's Quidditch Secret

by dannydrabblesalot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydrabblesalot/pseuds/dannydrabblesalot
Summary: Percy, after Puddlemere wins another match, goes to celebrate with the victors.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 94





	Percy's Quidditch Secret

**Author's Note:**

> took me so long to think of a title, ended up going with some generic shit

Percy got up earlier than everyone else in the flat. Carefully, getting out of bed, he skulked to the living room. He glanced around, making sure no one was awake. Certifying this, he grabbed the remote and put the TV on, instantly lowering the volume. Waving his wand, he was suddenly covered in getup to support his Quidditch team.

“There.” he whispered, as he brought out a piece of paper, on it were circles and arrows. They were the plans he and Oliver had drawn up the week before, that he was planning to use for today’s match. “Let’s hope you follow them, Ollie.” Percy switched the channel to the Quintessential Quidditch Network, and sure enough, the match between Puddlemere United and the Kenmare Kestrels was about to begin.

Percy couldn’t hear the commentators, the volume was too low, but he didn’t care. He was here to watch Wood, and to make sure he followed plan. And after a few minutes, the match started.

True to form, Wood and his team followed the plans set before Percy. Every turn matched, and although they improvised from here to there, they generally followed what Percy had set up. Percy swelled with pride at this, proud he and Oliver’s plans were working out so well. Puddlemere had already scored two goals, and the Kestrels one - if Benjy caught the Snitch, the game would be in the bag.

“Come on Benjy, don’t fail us now…” Percy beckoned under his breath, the grip on the Puddlemere flags he held in both hands tightening as he leaned closer to the television, watching Williams twist and turn, clearly chasing the snitch, but the Kestrels’ Seeker was hot on his tail.

“Yes!” Percy jumped in excitement and punched the air as Williams’ fist clenched around the Golden Snitch. “We won!” Percy sat back down as the camera panned to a grinning Oliver. He was entranced by that face as always.

“Morning, Percival.” a voice from behind snapped Percy back to earth. Neville’s voice.

“N-Neville!” Percy stuttered, quickly shutting off the TV, and waving his wand, clearing up the Quidditch get up.

“Y’know, I always suspected it.” Neville said, unfazed by Percy’s attempt to hide his secret. “But I didn’t know for sure. I was planning on asking Ron to ask you, but I won’t need to now.”  
“Neville, you know you’re my favorite brother-in-law….” Percy started coaxingly.  
“Save it. I’m not telling Ron.” Neville chuckled at the look of intense relief on Percy’s face.  
“See, this is why you’re my favorite.” Percy walked forward to thank Neville. “Always so nice.”  
“Damn right I am.” Neville replied as he gave Percy a fist bump.

* * *

“Percy! Perce! I’m over here!” Oliver called out to him from inside a restaurant where he was celebrating with the rest of his team, waving at him wildly, a huge grin on his face.  
Percy, a little bit reluctantly, walked inside and headed over to Oliver’s table.  
“Hello, Oliver.” Percy said coldly. He pulled Oliver away from the rest of the team and brought him into a corner of the restaurant, amid protest from his teammates.

“Ah, wanna kiss in secret, eh Perce?” Oliver teased him, leaning in.  
“Don’t be silly, Ollie.” Percy said, pushing his face away and flushing, because really, he did. “I thought you said we’d meet alone this time.”  
“I wanted to, Perce.” Oliver said, his grin fading slightly. “But you know how they get.”  
“Yes, I do.” Percy replied. “They mean well, but they can be a little, insufferable.”  
“Exactly.” Oliver said. “You get enough of that with me.” Oliver’s grin came back.  
“Don’t grin at me like that. It’ll get me kissing you.” Percy smiled at him. “And you’re dirty from Quidditch.”  
“Since when have you cared about dirt?” Oliver teased, and was about to say something else when Percy leaned forward and kissed him, putting his hands around Oliver’s waist. Oliver, in return, put his hands behind Percy's head, gripping his hair and pushing him in closer. The two stay there for a few minutes, their tongues meeting in the middle many times.

When Percy finally let go of Oliver, he was gasping for air. Oliver smiled at him, making Percy blush. “Guess you didn’t care about the dirt after all, eh Perce?”

Percy scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “I guess I didn’t.” Despite his embarrassment, kissing Oliver had gotten him excited - it always did. He wanted to kiss Oliver again, and he started drifting off into a fantasy….

“Oi! Wood!” Benjy’s voice brought him back to earth. “Are you and that bloke done over there?” Percy got mad. Him? A bloke? He took it as an insult.

“They’re just being kind.” Oliver reassured him, seeing the angry look on Percy’s face. “If they call you a bloke, it's because they like you.”

Percy’s rage was slightly quelled by this. He followed Oliver to his team’s table.

“Boys, it’s time you meet the secret of my success.” Oliver said to them, clasping Percy’s hand underneath the table.

“I thought we were.” Benjy muttered under his breath.

“Boys, meet Percy.” Oliver said, pulling Percy forward. “His name is really Percival, but he doesn’t like it when I call him that, unless we’re snogging.” Percy flushed as the team erupted in laughter. “I’m just kidding.” Oliver added hastily, looking at the death glare Percy shot him.

“He’s the one who comes up with our Quidditch plans, along with my invaluable insight.” Oliver shot Percy a grin. “Like the plan we used today.” The table erupted again, this time in cheering as the teammates all stood to shake Percy’s hand and give him noogies.

“He doesn’t like it when people crowd him like that! You’ll spook him!” Oliver warned his teammates, but they weren’t listening. Percy was buried under them, but Oliver could see he was smiling. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing this.

After they had exhausted themselves with noogies, cuffs, and cheers, the team left Oliver and Percy alone, leaving the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, they can also be overbearing.” Oliver said concerningly.

As Percy straightened his hair and glasses, he gave Oliver a weak smile. “Don’t beat yourself up, Ollie. Their hearts are in the right place.”

“Just like you, Percy.” Oliver leaned forward, brushing away a few hairs from Percy’s forehead and kissing him there.


End file.
